wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tailoring leveling guide
About this guide This guide will show you how to get your tailoring skill up from 0 to 375. The guide will use recipe's available at a trainer as much as possible. See the preparation section for some exceptions. This guide only uses recipes that require cloth and vendor bought material (thread, dye). The only exceptions are the vendor bought recipe's to get to 375 which require rugged leather, arcane dust and Netherweb Spider Silk. Rugged Leather is acquired through skinning, Arcane Dust comes from disenchanting green items from Outland and Netherweb Spider Silk drops from spiders in Outland. Of course you can buy these from the Auction House as well. This guide assumes everything you make is sold to a vendor. If you are looking for a guide that combines Tailoring with Enchanting look somewhere else. This guide does not tell you how to get all the different recipe's from quests, vendors or drops. What you do once you hit 375 is entirely up to you. This guide is primarily aimed at those who want to switch profession at high level. Preparation The recipe's used require vendor bought components such as threads and dye. These cost gold. To learn recipe's from a trainer also costs gold. The amount of gold needed is approximately 150 gold if you farm all of the cloth. If you want to buy everything you need from the auction house expect to spend upwards to 250 gold to get to 300 and an additional 1200 to 1500 gold to get to 375. This does not include gold for recipe's from vendors or the auction house. You are going to need a lot of linen and wool cloth, huge amounts of silk, mageweave and runecloth and an insane amount of netherweave cloth. Below is a table that shows the amount of cloth needed. The minimum amount column shows the minimum amount needed if you would get a skill point every time you make something. However at some point a recipe will be yellow or even green when you make something so you won't always get a skill point. The estimated amount column deals with this, so try to get the estimated amount of cloth. If you are buying all the cloth you need from the auction house, I suggest getting the minimum amount and only buy more when needed. I prefer trainer available recipes, because they are the easiest to get. However sometimes vendor bought or dropped recipes are needed or simply cheaper to use, so there are some exceptions. Below is a table with those exceptions. Check the Auction House for the dropped recipe's. The Imbued Netherweave Robe and Tunic recipes require Scryer reputation to buy from the vendor, however the recipes are not bop so ask a guildmember or friend to buy them for you if you are Aldor. Getting from 1 to 50 Getting from 1 to 50 seems easy enough. Making a bolt of linen cloth greys out at 50, so it looks like this is the easiest way to get to 50. However, since making a bolt of linen cloth becomes yellow at 25 and green at 37, you will most likely make much more bolts than needed to get from 50 and further. Getting from 50 and further requires at least 75 bolts of linen cloth, so lets make those first and set those aside. If you haven't reached 50 yet, make a bolt of linen cloth and then a linen belt. The linen belt will give a skill point. Repeat this until 50. Once you hit 50 talk to the appropriate trainer to become Journeyman Tailor. You have to be level 10 to become Journeyman Tailor. Getting from 50 to 125 Use the bolts of linen cloth set aside earlier to make linen bags to get from 50 to 75. There are two other recipe's that can be used to get from 50 to 75, the heavy linen gloves and the reinforced linen cape. These recipe's are cheaper in components than the linen bag, but since the bag sells for more silver at a vendor (2 silver for the bag versus 29 copper for the gloves and 67 copper for the cape) and you have to make a lot of bolts to get to 50 anyway, I decided to go for the linen bag so you can recoup a bit more of the money you lose wasting material. At 75 you can train to make bolt of woolen cloth. Bolt of woolen cloth greys out at 105. To get from 105 to 125 you need at least 50 bolts of woolen cloth, so lets make those and see how far we get. If you haven't reached 105, make 1 bolt of woolen cloth and then make a woolen cape until you do reach 105. Now use the 50 bolts of woolen cloth made earlier and make gray woolen shirts until 115 and double-stitched woolen shoulders to get from 115 to 125. Once you hit 125 talk to the appropriate trainer to become Expert Tailor. You have to be level 20 to become Expert Tailor. Getting from 125 to 200 At 125 you can make bolt of silk cloth, which greys out at 145. Since you're going to need at least 175 bolts of silk cloth for your skill up recipe's you will most likely reach 145 with that, so lets make those bolts of silk cloth. Make azure silk hoods to get from 145 to 160, silk headbands to get from 160 to 170 and formal white shirts to get from 170 to 175. At 175 you can make bolt of mageweave which greys out at 185. Later on you're going to need at least 90 bolts of mageweave, so lets make those bolts. This should get you to 185 easily. Now back to silk. Make Crimson Silk Vests to get from 185 to 200. Once you hit 200 talk to the appropriate trainer to become Artisan Tailor. You have to be level 35 to become Artisan Tailor. Getting from 200 to 275 First make some more crimson silk vests to get from 200 to 210 and crimson silk pantaloons to get to 215. I prefer to use trainer available recipes because they are easy to get, however the White Bandit Mask recipe is so cheap to make that I made an exception here. Get the recipe from the auction house and make White Bandit Masks to get to 225. Make black mageweave gloves if you can't get the recipe. Make black mageweave gloves to get from 225 to 235 and black mageweave shoulders to get from 235 to 250. At 250 you can make bolts of runecloth, which greys out at 260. Make bolts of runecloth until you reach 260 skill and use those to make runecloth belts. The runecloth belt recipe becomes yellow at 270, so you should be able to reach 275 using this recipe. Once you hit 275 talk to the appropriate trainer to become Master Tailor. You have to be level 50 to become Master Tailor. Getting from 275 to 375 Make runecloth bags to get to 280 and runecloth gloves to get to 300. At 300 you can make Bolt of Netherweave, which becomes grey at 325. You are going to need at least 430 Bolts of Netherweave to get to 360, so make those. This should get you to 325 just fine. At 325 you can make Bolt of Imbued Netherweave, which becomes grey at 340. You are going to need at least 90 Bolts of Imbued Netherweave to eventually get to 375, so make those. If you are not at 340 make some more Bolts of Imbued Netherweave until you are. The bolts are needed in most high level tailoring recipes so they are not wasted, however if you do not want to make more bolts than needed for this guide make Netherweave Boots for those last points to 340 instead. Make Netherweave Robes to get to 350 and Netherweave Tunics to get to 360. Make Imbued Netherweave Robes or Imbued Netherweave Tunics to get to 375. Congratulations, you now have 375 skill in tailoring.